Letter To My Unborn Child
by OWYOU PUT BROCLII ON MY ROOF
Summary: Okay...er....I was listening to Letter To My Unborn Child and I thought about making a songfic...Oh yah...I forgot to say that I dont own Harry Potter...J.k. Rowling does!*Hail J.K. Rowling*


(James)  
To my unborn child,  
To my unborn child,  
In case I don't make it,  
Just remember Prongs loves you  
I did everything I could to make things good for you  
So don't worry about it  
To my unborn  
You know Prongs loves you  
  
Now ever since my birth, I been cursed since I was born to wile  
In case I never get to holler at my unborn child  
Many things learned in Azkaban (A/N I kow James never went to Azkaban but in this songfic,he does)  
Blessed to be still living  
Trying to earn every knut that I'm gettin'  
Reminiscin' to the beginning of my mission  
When I was conceived and became to be in this position  
My mama was a witch, loud  
Single parent but she cast spells too  
When she witnessed baby boy ripping wild  
I went to Hogwarts but I dropped out  
And left the house cause my momma says I'm good for nothing  
So I'm out, since I only got one life to live  
Dumbledore forgive me for my sins  
Let me make it and I'll never prank again  
Or joke again  
My only friends are Sirius and Remus(A/N GOD DAMN PETER!!!)   
Wanting revenge for the embaressment they caused for to me  
See my life ain't promised but it sure get better  
Hope you understand my love letter  
To my unborn child  
  
(Lily)  
I'm writing you a letter  
This is for my unborn child  
Wanna let you know I love you  
Love you  
Wanna let you know I feel this way  
I think about you every day  
I have so much to say  
  
(James)  
So complicated to escape Azkaban  
And you can never understand till we trade places  
Tell the world I been guilty to being anxious  
Ain't no way in hell, that I could ever be a wizard  
It's time to face this, cold world on a good day  
When will they let the little wizards and witches in Hogwarts play?  
I got cursed 5 times but I'm still breathing  
Living proof there's Dumbledore if you need a reason  
Dumbledore believe in my own fate  
Will I raise my kid in the right or the wrong way  
Dear mama I'm a man now  
I wanna make it on my own not a hand out  
Make way for a whirlwind prophesized  
I wanna go in peace  
When I gotta die  
On these cold streets  
Ain't no love, no mercy and no friends  
In case you never see my face again  
To my unborn child  
(Lily)  
I'm writing you a letter  
This is for my unborn child  
Wanna let you know I love you  
Love you  
Wanna let you know I feel this way  
I think about you every day  
I have so much to say  
  
(James)  
Dear Lily can you hear me?  
Tell me what to say to my unborn Harry  
In case I pass away will my child get to feel loved  
Or are we all just cursed to be wizards?  
Cause being a wizard hurts  
And even worse if you get cursed  
Live my life as an outlaw  
What could be worse  
Cause maybe if I tried to change  
Who am I kidding?  
I'm a wizard till I die  
I'm a ride  
maintain, touch base  
drink pumpkin juice  
in plush places  
regular criminal oasis awaits us  
If there's a spot for true wizards  
I'll see you there  
And I'm sorry for not being there  
Just know, Prongs was a souljah  
Me against the world  
Bless the Mauraders and teachers  
To Lily I'm eternal  
Resting in peace  
Please take care of my wand  
And my unborn child  
(Lily)  
I'm writing you a letter  
This is for my unborn child  
Wanna let you know I love you  
Love you  
Wanna let you know I feel this way  
I think about you every day  
I have so much to say  
  
(James)  
Please take care of all my kids  
And my unborn child  
To my unborn child  
This letter goes out to my seeds that I might not get to see  
Cause of this lifestyle  
Just know Prongs loved you  
Got nothing but love for you  
And all I wanted was for you to have a better life than I  
Cause I was out there on a mission  
To earn your mothers love  
When you get to be my age you'll understand  
Just know I got love for you  
And I'll see you if there's a place in heaven for me  
If there's a place heaven for me I'll be there waiting for you  
Heh heh  
Take care  
Run wild, but be smart  
Don't follow the rules for Hogwarts  
I know sometimes there's confusion  
Chucking dungbombs at Snape is gonna get you through it, all day every day  
Watch out for those Grease balls  
They come a dime a dozen  
Work hard  
Study  
Get your mind right 


End file.
